


Alive

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Hurt, Introspection, Out of Character, POV First Person, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Io ero una donna che sapeva ciò che voleva. Ma non era questo che tutti gli altri avevano in mente per me.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 1





	Alive

**_~ Alive ~_ **

_Siate visionari e intraprendenti..._

Che cosa significava realmente essere vivi? Era vita quella, oppure era solo l’ennesimo gioco d’illusioni che la mia mente si divertiva a creare, sin da quando ero una bambina?

Giocavo con la realtà, plasmandola a mio piacimento come se fosse qualcosa di materiale, come se io potessi realmente toccarla. Mentre con il passare dei giorni mi rendevo conto che tutto ciò che avevo realizzato era destinato a trasformarsi in pura cenere. Non era servito a nulla essere convinta che tutto si sarebbe risolto, che io stessa non avrei ottenuto altro che potere, fama, gloria. Rispetto.

Ora ero soltanto l’ennesimo burattino nella mani di un fato che aveva un orribile odore di fallimento, ed ero conscia del fatto che la mia resa era vicina. Mi sarei arresa a quel mondo che tanto avevo disprezzato, a quelle idee barbare che mi avevano avvelenato l’anima, fino ad estinguerla, marcirla.

Io ero una donna che sapeva ciò che voleva. Ma non era questo che tutti gli altri avevano in mente per me.

_...ribelli e contemplativi..._

Avevo agito sempre in modo abbastanza prevedibile, ma sentivo come se quella stessa prevedibilità non appartenesse al senso comune. Quello che volevo si discostava da qualsiasi essere umano, e io sapevo fin troppo bene che presto o tardi avrei finito con l’essere marchiata semplicemente come ‘diversa’, come una donna che aveva lottato per quello che desiderava, che non aveva sopportato il giogo imposto dalla società, dalla famiglia, da doveri che ai miei occhi erano sempre parsi fin troppo ridicoli.

Questo era quello che Lui sapeva di me quando mi ha conosciuta, quando mi ha rubata ai miei sogni e mi ha gettata violentemente in una realtà cruda, violenta, macabra. Quell’esatta realtà che abitava i miei pensieri da sempre, pur quando io stessa mi ritenevo fin troppo superficiale per poter andare oltre le mura di una casa che mi aveva insegnato solo ad eccellere.

Lui mi aveva dato la vita, e io di questo ero grata in modo inimmaginabile.

_...esuberanti e profondi..._

“Sei strana stasera, Bella” mi disse il Mio Signore, seduto comodamente su una poltrona in casa Malfoy. Il suo sguardo brillava, cosa che di quei tempi accadeva raramente. Mi ricordò in modo cristallino quando il mondo della magia era interamente suo, quando essere un Mangiamorte era quanto di più onorevole ci si potesse aspettare dalla vita.

Una vita che aveva dimostrato fin troppo presto il marcio delle sue radici, e che ci aveva lasciati rovinare in una caduta senza fine.

“Non sono strana, Mio Signore, sono solo in attesa” risposi, chinando lo sguardo sperando che in tal modo la mia mente riuscisse a sfuggire al suo controllo. Lui alzò un sopracciglio.

“No, mia cara. Non pensare di poterti prendere gioco di me con così tanta facilità. Sei... allegra” io gli sorrisi, maliziosamente.

“Stiamo risalendo, Mio Signore. Lentamente, ma con costanza. Ci stiamo riprendendo quello che è nostro” sibilai. Sapevo quanto fosse un argomento delicato, e quanto lui stesso fosse restio nell’ammettere che era tornato, che stavamo ritrovando un’esistenza perduta nei meandri del tempo.

Ma sapevo anche che lui, come tutti noi, pensava continuamente al domani. E che quello che vedeva lo ammaliava più di ogni altra cosa.

_...avidi di sapere e innocenti..._

“Da quanto usi la sottile arma della speranza, Bellatrix?” mi schernì, con quel tono fra il mellifluo ed il sarcastico che tanto detestavo.

“Io non spero mai, Mio Signore. La speranza è per coloro che hanno qualcosa da perdere. Io da perdere non ho nulla, sono certa di tutto ciò che mi circonda. La mia vita è fatta unicamente di certezze” il mago si alzò, avvicinandosi, e mi prese il mento in una mano.

“Certezze, Bella? E che cosa ha il potere di donartele?” scosse la testa “Tu sei la mia più fida alleata. Sei di certo la più potente strega che abbia mai fatto parte della mia cerchia. Ma ci sono troppe cose che non sai, e troppe che ti rifiuti di vedere” rise, come se avesse appena pensato a qualcosa di divertente “Certe volte mi domando se dietro questa maschera da donna vissuta, tu non nasconda ancora dell’innocenza latente, mia cara” mi disse. Io divenni rossa in volto, piccata dalle sue parole.

“Io so tutto quello che c’è d’importante da sapere, cioè quello che mi dite voi. Non ho necessità di avere conoscenze in più, perché non sarebbe rilevante ai fini della nostra battaglia” risposi, a denti stretti, cercando di recuperare la dignità che lui era in grado di far scivolare via con tanta sicurezza.

_...coraggiosi e sensibili._

“Non puoi davvero fidarti di me così ciecamente. Tu sai perfettamente quello che io sono capace di fare, e sei messa a parte di ogni mio piano. Ma conserva in te almeno la parvenza di qualche remora, Bella. Io non so che farmene della tua fedeltà. Vorrei invece la fiducia, è solo quella che ti porta davvero in alto, fino a sfiorare i limiti imposti da degli sciocchi umani” mi disse, quasi con rabbia. Rimasi quasi senza fiato di fronte a queste affermazioni.

In fondo io ero una serva, una serva che si fidava del suo padrone più di quanto non si fidasse di se stessa. Che cosa voleva di più?

“Io darei la mia stessa vita per salvare la vostra. Io credo in voi, Mio Signore, credo in ogni singolo dettaglio dei vostri piani, e in ogni aspirazione. Io sono pronta a lottare al vostro fianco finché sarà necessario” mormorai, per una volta remissiva, ma con la luce dell’eroismo ad illuminarmi lo sguardo. Lui fece una smorfia, ancora vistosamente insoddisfatto.

“Cura meglio le tue parole, Bella. Non ho necessità di una serva morta” sibilò, duramente.

_Siate sempre qualcosa di tutto questo._

“Ma avete necessità di una serva come me”osai dirgli, giunta ormai allo stremo. Io sapevo che lui aveva bisogno di chi, esattamente come me, incarnasse tutte le qualità che doveva necessariamente possedere un Mangiamorte. Tutto quello che ci permetteva di andare avanti, giorno per giorno, senza subire il peso delle nostre colpe per il semplice fatto che non le ritenevamo tali. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno la cui pelle fosse disposta a sopportare la tortura e l’orrore della guerra, e io sapevo che la mia di pelle aveva già visto ben più di questo. 

Avevo letto la paura negli occhi di troppi per restarne ignara. Sapevo che fin troppi, dopo essersi dichiarati seguaci del Signore Oscuro, dopo aver ricevuto il privilegio del Marchio, finivano con l’annegare nei rimorsi. E l’unica uscita per loro era la morte, o mantenere lo sguardo basso per la loro intera esistenza. Io non ero così, e Lui ne era fin troppo consapevole. Ma della sua consapevolezza non sapevo che farmene, se non meritavo nemmeno quel rispetto che trasudava dal mio stesso essere.

_Siate vivi._

“Hai ragione, mi servi. E sei la migliore Mangiamorte che si possa desiderare” sogghignò, con quell’espressione in grado di darmi i brividi, l’unica cosa esistente al mondo che mi spaventasse “Ma sei una donna, e sei una donna forte. Ma devi ammettere che lasci che ciò che provi offuschi questa forza” io arrossii, cosa che non facevo da anni.

Era insensato il suo discorso. Quello che provavo era un mero risultato di totale fedeltà in lui, ed era anche ciò che mi manteneva in vita sotto il peso di quella guerra.

“Non potete prescindere dal fatto che io sia una donna solo per affermare che io non sia perfetta. Perché riconosco di avere dei difetti, ma di certo non sono quelli che m’imputate” sibilai, dando palese mostra della mia frustrazione e del mio disprezzo per le sue parole.

Non avrebbe mai capito, e io ne ero fin troppo consapevole. Come quel vecchio pazzo di Silente amava fargli notare, noi non eravamo una squadra. Eravamo un reame, in cui non v’era posto nemmeno per una blanda forma di democrazia.

Noi eravamo la tirannide di Voldemort, e per lui saremmo anche morti, senza remora alcuna.

Mi sarei strappata in quel momento tutta la pelle di dosso, lasciando solo il Marchio a dimostrare che ero sua, se solo me lo avesse chiesto.

E non l’avrebbe fatto, ma solo il sapere dell’esistenza di questa possibilità gli dava sulla mia vita tutto il potere che desiderava.

Abbassai lo sguardo, non sostenendo più il peso del suo. Non aveva più senso.

*****

_Se sei vivo respiri_

Inspirai profondamente, come se riuscissi a cogliere nell’aria l’odore della delusione di Bella.

Quella donna aveva tutto quello che potesse desiderare, eppure si lasciava frenare dalle piccolezze. Quelle piccolezze che le derivavano dall’essere umana. Io non lo ero più da anni, e lei si rifiutava ancora di capirlo.

Gli esseri umani hanno la facoltà di provare delle sensazioni che a me erano proibite. Gli esseri umani si lasciavano rapire dai sensi, e lei ne era la prova tangibile.

Io non ero un essere umano, né avevo la minima aspirazione di tornare ad esserlo. Respiravo, il mio cuore batteva, parlavo e agivo. Ma questo mi rendeva solo un essere vivente. Mentre tutto quello che di me mancava, era rinchiuso al sicuro negli oggetti a me più cari. Tutto ciò che mi rendeva umano, era un’anima fatta deliziosamente a brandelli solo per concedermi l’esistenza.

Ero solo un fantasma.

_Se respiri, parli._

“Bellatrix, io conosco perfettamente il tuo valore. O metti in dubbio le mie capacità?” mi alzai e mi avvicinai a lei, per prenderle il volto fra le mani. Lei scosse la testa, rassegnata.

“No, Mio Signore, non oserei mai” mi rispose, ma con un tono talmente forzato che non avrei avuto bisogno delle mie facoltà di Legilimens per accorgermi che mentiva.

Ma tacqui, conscio dell’inutilità di qualsiasi discussione. Non ero arrivato fino a quel punto con l’eloquenza, bensì per le volte in cui avevo fatto del silenzio il mio migliore alleato. Parlare con loro non era mai servito a nulla, solo a creare miriadi d’illusioni nelle loro menti traviate. E a me non occorreva questo, tutto ciò che pretendevo da loro era la lucidità e la mancanza di qualsivoglia remora. E se Bella sapeva essere crudele come nessun essere al mondo, era anche vero che la sua sagacia era stata più volte annebbiata dalla sua sciocca passione.

_Se parli, chiedi._

“E allora dimmi cosa ti turba. Perché qualcosa ti turba, vero?” mi parve quasi di vederla arrossire, ma fui certo di averlo immaginato. Lei non arrossiva _mai_ , perché arrossire significava possedere delle debolezze, e Bella non ne aveva. O meglio, ne aveva solo una. Ed ero io ad incarnarla.

“Io che cosa sono?” mormorò, risparmiando di aggiungere un ‘per Voi’ che le sarebbe costato troppo orgoglio ferito. Io mi trattenni a stento dal ridere con malignità, solo perché non avevo la minima intenzione di intraprendere una discussione che le sarebbe stata fatale.

Le domande possono rovinare il castello d’illusioni che si è costruito lentamente nel tempo. E Bellatrix era fin troppo conscia del fatto che quella era una domanda che non avrebbe mai dovuto fare, glielo leggevo negli occhi, glielo leggevo in quella parvenza di anima che ancora le rimaneva.

_Se chiedi, pensi._

Non pensare Bella, non farlo. Era inutile, non avresti dovuto credere che io fossi così sciocco da cedere in alcun modo a qualche malia. Io non volevo che voi pensaste, volevo solo che voi agiste. Il pensiero, le riflessioni, portano solo alla follia, e a logorarsi la mente in grovigli di inutili quesiti che in questa vita non troveranno mai risposta.

E non avresti nemmeno dovuto guardarmi con quegli occhi che esprimono solo rabbia, accesi da un fuoco inestinguibile. Come se io fossi il tuo carnefice, e senza renderti conto che eri il tuo stesso boia quella. Sapevi perfettamente quello a cui andavi incontro quando ti sei votata a me, e non c’è recriminazione che ti possa salvarti, non ci sono parole, non ci sono azioni.

Ma tu questo lo sapevi, vero Bella?

“Sei una serva, mi sembra di aver chiarito questo punto” le risposi, freddo come non mai. Freddo come il tuo volto alla mia sentenza.

_Se pensi, cerchi._

“E nient’altro, giusto? Io sono una Mangiamorte, porto il Marchio come Malfoy, come Dolohov, come McNair... come chiunque sia al vostro servizio, Mio Signore” disse, osando una velata ironia, macchiata da un tono di voce più altro di un’ottava.

Bellatrix Black, nobile casata, cuore più nero del suo stesso cognome, anima crudele e assassina per natura... e tentava ancora disperatamente di ottenere da me qualcosa di più, qualcosa che le facesse sentire che non aveva speso invano i suoi anni al mio fianco; qualcosa che le dicesse che non aveva marchiato la propria pelle per niente, qualcosa che le dicesse che quella stessa pelle e tutta se stessa appartenevano a me perché io la volevo, non perché l’avesse deciso lei.

Questo era ciò che rendeva me un re e loro dei semplici sudditi. Io non andavo in cerca di qualcosa che giustificasse le mie azioni, ma seguivo un istinto ancestrale, quasi animale, che mostrava davanti a me la via. E sapevo che era quella giusta da seguire, perché avevo rifiutato di seguire qualsiasi consiglio, di ascoltare voci estranee alla mia. Io non avevo bisogno di alternative o di ancore, mentre loro vagavano dispersi in una nebbia di ‘perché’ che andava pian piano consumando la loro stessa esistenza.

_Se cerchi, provi._

“Vuoi detto che per me vali più di loro? È così, per me la tua vita vale più di quanto valgano le loro. Vuoi sapere se sei diversa da loro?” sospirai, d’impazienza “Non lo sei, Bella” era vero. Per qualche contorto meccanismo mentale, io mi rendevo conto del fatto che m’importava assai più dell’esistenza di Bella di quanto mi potesse importare di quella degli altri. Ma ero altresì conscio del fatto che quella donna doveva capire di essere solo una strega, solo una Mangiamorte, solo una donna. Non la strega, non la Mangiamorte. Non la donna.

Aveva chiesto, aveva fatto la sua domanda del valore di una vita intera. E capii che si era resa conto di essere stata sconfitta, ma compresi anche che il bisogno di chiedere, di avere delle certezze, in lei s’era fatto impellente più di ogni altra cosa, più di un fuoco che le bruciasse le stesse vene.

_S_ e _provi, impari._

Non avrebbe voluto essere così brusco. Per qualche ragione teneva a Bellatrix, teneva a non ferirla. Ma nonostante tutto, si rendeva conto che il motivo non era qualche strana forma di affetto sviluppata nei confronti della donna. Era solo conscio del fatto che una serva con dei turbamenti, che una serva che pensava troppo e che aveva delle nubi su di sé, non sarebbe stata lucida abbastanza per adempiere ai suoi scopi.

Era l’ennesima prova della sua resistenza. Un essere umano può sopravvivere al sangue, alla tortura, al dolore. Ma la cosa che nessuno di loro aveva ancora imparato, era non cedere sotto il peso delle umiliazioni, e lei non era da meno.

“Quindi tutto quello che ho fatto, tutta la vita che ho gettato al vento... l’ho fatto solamente per venir messa a pari livello di quei vili che vi vengono dietro come dei cani randagi solo sperando di ottenere qualche osso in più?” disse lei, a voce bassa e con tono avvelenato. Io sorrisi, mefistofelico. Mai prima d’allora si era rivolta così a me, e la cosa mi causava una sorta di gioia maligna che a stento riuscivo ad ignorare.

_Se impari, cresci._

“Sarebbe ora che tu capissi che non puoi avere ogni cosa che desideri solo perché la ritieni il giusto prezzo per la tua solerzia, Bellatrix. Dovresti imparare a mantenere il tuo posto” lei sbatté la mano sul tavolo, rabbiosamente. Il suo autocontrollo stava pian piano scemando, ed era con esso che io mi nutrivo quella notte.

“Il mio posto è al vostro fianco, Mio Signore” sibilò fra i denti. Le andai velocemente accanto, finché il suo orecchio non fu a portata della mia bocca.

“Il tuo posto è dove io decido che sia” le disse seccamente, con tono di chi non ammetteva repliche. La vidi stringere i pugni e socchiudere gli occhi, come se stesse tentando a fatica d’immagazzinare un’informazione che non avrebbe mai voluto ricevere. C’era in lei qualcosa che fremeva dalla voglia di farmi del male, lo percepivo chiaramente, ed era una sensazione quasi deliziosa. Mi piaceva fin troppo generare tutto quell’odio. Era l’odio che costruiva le vite umane, che le aiutava a divenire quasi immortali, immuni da qualsiasi forma di disprezzo. Era questo che volevo che lei imparasse, quella notte.

_Se cresci, desideri._

Stavo immettendo in lei il germe della competitività, cosa che non aveva mai ritenuto necessaria nella sua sciocca presunzione di essere la migliore, la prediletta. Avrebbe dovuto comprendere prima che io non ero un componente della famiglia Black, che non ero come i suoi genitori, pronto a soddisfare ogni sua necessità di riconoscimento, di nutrire il suo ego fin quando non fosse stata sazia di gratificazioni.

“Io ho sempre fatto quello che voi chiedevate” tentò di giustificarsi, arrampicandosi ormai palesemente sugli specchi. Ma continuando a scivolare, imperterrita.

“Lo so questo. Ma so anche che ogni volta che eseguivi un mio ordine, tu ti aspettavi che la tua obbedienza andasse ad incrementare le ragioni per fare di te qualcosa di più che una Mangiamorte” sospirai, scuotendo la testa “Non ti aspettare mai niente, Bella. Né da me né da nessun altro” le consigliai, fingendo come sempre che le mie azioni e le mie parole fossero interamente votate al suo bene.

_Se desideri, trovi._

Un giorno Bella avrebbe capito. Avrebbe capito che non v’era nulla d’attendere, che non v’era trepidazione giustificata. Che lei sarebbe stata speciale solo nel momento in cui avrebbe smesso di ritenersi tale, nel momento in cui avesse finalmente scoperto che la sorgente del potere stava nel saper superare i propri limiti e nello schiacciare le proprie debolezze, come se non fossero parte integrante di ogni essere umano.

Questo era tutto quello che chiedevo ai miei servi, ossia fare qualsiasi cosa per riuscire a diventare sempre meno degli esseri umani. Ma mi rendevo conto che il peso della loro stessa vita, e l’ombra della morte che incombeva su di loro, incutevano assai più timore di quanto avrei mai potuto fare io. E Bella ne era la prova tangibile.

_E se trovi, dubiti._

“Io volevo compiacervi, ma ciò non toglie che io abbia sempre creduto in quello che ho fatto. Che cosa c’è di tanto sbagliato in questo? Non ho forse diritto anch’io di cercare un po’ di gratificazione, ogni tanto? Io ho sacrificato tutto per...” si fermò, rendendosi conto che stava lasciando che i suoi pensieri volassero dritti alle sue parole, privi del ritegno che normalmente li avvolgeva. Io scossi la testa, felice se non altro che se ne stesse rendendo conto. Che cominciasse a capire che il mondo non esisteva solo per soddisfare i suoi capricci, che per quanto fosse stata brava in una determinata cosa, la perfezione non era caratteristica appartenente al genere umano.

Quasi mi dispiacque per lei, per quel suo sguardo torvo, per quella mente nella quale si stavano cominciando ad accavallare fin troppe domande, a cui avrei dovuto dare una risposta se solo avesse osato porgermele.

_Se dubiti, ti fai delle domande._

“Hai sacrificato tutto per me, è vero. Ma non mi sembra di averti mai costretta. Le tue scelte sono parte di ciò che sei... o stai forse rinnegando tutto il tuo passato?” le chiesi, ammaliante al punto giusto da acuire il miscuglio di confusione e senso di colpa dentro di lei. Mi sentivo potente come mai mi era accaduto negli ultimi anni.

La reale essenza della forza, non era far sì che gli altri ti temessero, ma che per colpa tua cominciassero a temere se stessi. Ed era quello che ero riuscito a fare io quella notte, avevo smantellato in modo quasi agonizzante una vita, facendole assumere dei contorni tanto sfocati da apparire quasi invisibili agli occhi della mia Bella, che continuava ad annegare imperterrita nelle sue domande inespresse. Una pura ed assoluta goduria per i miei occhi.

_Se ti fai delle domande, comprendi._

“Non rinnego nulla di quello che ho fatto per voi, Mio Signore” mi rispose dopo una breve pausa, con gli occhi bassi. Vidi le sue labbra assottigliarsi, e percepisco il suo sforzarsi per darmi risposte che mi possano compiacere, ancora una volta.

Ma cominciava a capire come funzionava quel gioco infernale, in cui lei non era altro che una pedina nelle mani del male. Cominciava a capire che la sua stessa vita non avrebbe avuto un senso se lei stessa non avesse deciso di votarsi alla peggiore delle cause, di divenire schiava dell’Oscurità in persona. Quella che vedevo davanti a me era una lenta metamorfosi verso la consapevolezza, raccapricciante come raccapricciato era il suo volto in quel preciso istante.

Stava costruendo con calma nuovi pilastri nella sua mente, che fossero in grado di sorreggerla proprio quando lei sentiva che le forze la stavano lentamente abbandonando.

_Se comprendi, sai._

Quando osò nuovamente alzare lo sguardo, vidi una donna diversa nei suoi occhi. Ancora il suo volto non era macchiato da quel consueto sorriso che aveva il sapore in parte di complicità e in parte di follia, ma vidi chiaramente che non era disposta a cedere di un passo nei suoi giorni, che non ne avrebbe reso al tempo neanche uno. Il conscio e l’inconscio si fondevano in lei, creando miriadi di sovrastrutture. Riuscivo a scorgere i meandri della sua mente, come se fossero resi visibili da un potente incantesimo, come se quello che prendeva vita sotto i miei occhi fosse da collegare unicamente alla magia, e non allo spettacolo dell’umana comprensione.

C’erano novità da assimilare, e ne eravamo entrambi ben consapevoli. Sapevamo che il tempo ci sarebbe stato amico in quel frangente, e io non chiedevo di meglio che una Bellatrix finalmente un po’ più simile a me, più gelida di quanto non fosse prima, meno umana di quanto non fosse prima.

Buffo quanto le parole siano fautrici di lesti cambiamenti.

_Se sai, vuoi sapere di più._

“Sono pronta a qualsiasi cosa voi mi chiediate di fare, Mio Signore” mi disse a voce bassa, ma con tono fermo e deciso.

Sapevo che era pronta a fare ciò che desideravo, esattamente com’era qualche minuto fa. Ma ora non riuscivo a cogliere nessun velato bagliore nei suoi occhi, niente che rivelasse quanto poco prima era palese.

Era pronta a seguire il Suo Signore, per una volta, non Voldemort, non Riddle. Stava atrocemente reprimendo dentro di sé ogni istanza che le imponesse di lasciar fluire ogni sua sensazione, ma il controllo era una qualità che non le faceva difetto, e una volta convinta che era la sua unica via di fuga, aveva deciso di creare una solida muraglia intorno al suo cuore.

E che io ne fossi l’artefice, era irrilevante. Ero artefice della donna che mi osservava, di tutto ciò che la riguardasse.

_E se vuoi sapere di più..._

“Lo so Bella. E tu sai di essere la migliore” risposi con indifferenza, lanciandole quell’osso che attendeva da quando avevamo cominciato a parlare quella sera. Non c’era ragione di continuare quel gioco d’umiliazione, non c’era ragione per cui non avrei potuto darle in parte quello che desiderava.

Finse che le mie parole non avessero importanza, ma fui certo che notò perfettamente come io le avessi dosate, attento a donarle qualcosa, ma continuando a lasciarle una sorta d’amaro in bocca.

Quella notte probabilmente il legame fra di noi era andato accentuandosi, stringendo nodi ben più profondi, ma la cosa fondamentale era che lei non se ne accorgesse.

Ero fiero di quella donna, per qualche strana ragione. Era l’unica che davvero credeva in quello che faceva, l’unica che davvero non conosceva la parola ‘paura’. E non avrebbe mai saputo quanto vagava per la mia mente, o l’avrei persa dietro a quella dannazione che sono i sogni.

L’unica cosa che era necessario sapere quella notte, era che io, insieme a lei, mi sentivo quasi diverso.

Vivo.

_...sei vivo._


End file.
